Puisi Terakhir
by Bakpao
Summary: Kita masih disini… Masih menghirup udara yang sama di ruangan ini. Entah sampai kapan kita mampu bertahan. Tapi kita harus tetap berjuang. Saat ini mungkin tak akan pernah kembali, Maka nikmatilah saat ini. Saat esok hari menjelang, maka biarkan hari ini menjadi kenangan. ' ')/ warning : absurd .typo(s), OOC , Sakura POV , Oneshot dll. ' ')/


**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Poetry, Angst

**Warning : AU , **typo(s), OOC , Sakura POV

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Kita masih disini…  
Masih menghirup udara yang sama di ruangan ini.  
Entah sampai kapan kita mampu bertahan.  
Tapi kita harus tetap berjuang.  
Saat ini mungkin tak akan pernah kembali,  
Maka nikmatilah saat ini.  
Saat esok hari menjelang, maka biarkan hari ini menjadi kenangan.

Entah sudah berapa banyak puisi yang ditulis oleh Sakura Sambil menunggu Sasuke sadar dari keadaan komanya. Kekasihnya yang sudah hampir dua minggu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU rumah sakit. Hasil pemeriksaan menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke mengidap kanker otak dan sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tapi Sakura tetap percaya bahwa mujizat Tuhan dapat terjadi kapan saja, bahkan disaat manusia merasa tidak mungkin, sangat mudah bagi Tuhan untuk membuatnya menjadi mungkin.

"Aku percaya Tuhan akan memberi semua yang terbaik untuk kita. Cepat sembuh ya, supaya kita bisa mengulangi semua kejadian indah yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Aku rindu saat kita pergi kuliah dan saat-saat kita jalan bersama". Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke  
Untuk malam ini, Sakura memang meminta izin untuk dapat menjaga Sasuke hingga esok pagi. Entah mengapa malam ini, dia begitu ingin mengenang semua masa-masa yang mereka lewati bersama. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding yang ada di hadapannya dan terlihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Kembali angannya melayang mengingat perkenalannya dengan lelaki yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah hampir enam tahun mereka berkenalan, sejak pertama kali mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Sebagai dua orang siswa yang sama-sama berprestasi, tidak jarang mereka harus bersaing, baik di dalam kelas maupun ketika mereka berkompetisi di luar sekolah. Persaingan yang sportif membuat mereka menikmati persaingan itu dan malah membuat mereka semakin dekat. Mereka saling menikmati kedekatan itu, karena kedekatan itu membuat mereka saling memberikan dukungan satu sama lain. Rasa yang tidak bisa dicegah akhirnya menghampiri, rasa simpati dan kagum satu sama lain berubah menjadi rasa sayang dan saling membutuhkan. Mereka tidak berusaha menghindar karena mereka tidak bisa berbohong kalau mereka merasakan getaran yang sama. Hari-hari semakin indah, prestasi mereka sama-sama meningkat, begitupun juga rasa sayang itu, hingga saat ini mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Namun semua itu mulai terusik beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak Sasuke mulai berubah, seakan ada yang dia sembunyikan dari kekasihnya, Sakura.  
Sasuke mulai menghindari Sakura . Biasanya setiap hari mereka selalu terlihat bersama di kampus, namun perlahan Sasuke mulai jarang terlihat di kampus. Saat Sakura mencoba menghubungi, selalu saja tak pernah ada respon dari si penerima telepon. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah hampir sebulan dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat pertama kali Sakura menjenguknya, Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum dan berkata, "semua akan baik-baik saja, jadi tak perlu khawatir". Tapi, saat ini jangankan untuk berkata hal seperti itu lagi, bahkan untuk membuka matanya, Sasuke seakan tak mampu.  
Aku hanya meminta sedikit kebahagiaanmu, Tapi bahkan kesedihan pun tak kau bagi denganku  
Sambil menuliskan dua penggal kalimat tersebut, tak sadar air mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura

Terima kasih untuk perkenalan yang indah…  
Terima kasih untuk jadi motivator terbaik dalam hidupku…  
Terima kasih untuk semua bahagia dan tawa yang ada…  
Terima kasih untuk semua cintamu…

Kembali mata Sakura tertuju pada jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia merasa kantuk, dan tak sedikitpun ada keinginannya untuk berbaring. Dia tetap memandang wajah tampan pria di hadapannya sambil memegang buku yang berisi puisi-puisi yang ia tulis selama dua minggu dia berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Kalau kamu sadar nanti, aku akan berikan buku yang berisi puisi ini untuk kamu, agar kamu tahu betapa aku sangat berharap untuk kesembuhanmu. Dan berjanjilah, kalau lain kali kamu sakit tolong jangan pernah menghindar dari aku. Kapanpun kamu mau, telinga ini selalu siap untuk mendengar setiap keluhanmu, dan pundak ini selalu ada untuk tempatmu bersandar saat rasa sakit itu menyerangmu." Sakura mulai mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku rindu dengan mata indahmu, suara merdumu, senyum manismu, dan nasihat-nasihatmu.. aku akan tetap menunggu sampai keajaiban itu datang dan terjadi padamu."  
"Kamu tahu nggak Sasuke… aku sangat senang saat ini, karena aku dapat berdua dengan kamu, mengenang semua yang aku lewati dengan kamu, menulis puisi-puisi untuk kamu. Tapi aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini, tolong segera bangun dari tidurmu sebelum rasa jenuh ini benar-benar menguasai pikiranku. Sebelum harapan ini memudar…" ucap Sakura  
Tak sadar sudah berapa lama dia menangis dan berapa banyak air mata yang tertumpah. Rasa lelah untuk penantian ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Ingin menyerah, namun ia masih tetap percaya bahwa harapan itu masih ada.  
Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada gerakan lembut dan pelan yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia tersentak dan segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Rasa kaget, bahagia dan haru tercampur menjadi satu ketika melihat mata indah itu terbuka secara perlahan. Si pemilik mata indah menatap Sakura dengan lembut.  
"Sas..Sasuke… kamu udah sadar. Terima kasih Tuhan buat mujizat ini. Terima kasih untuk jawaban atas penantianku ini. Maaf untuk harapan yang mulai goyah". Ucap Sakura seraya bersyukur atas kejadian ini.  
Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirSasuke, mereka hanya saling bertatap mata. Sakura dapat melihat dari mata Sasuke begitu banyak kata yang ingin ia keluarkan, begitu banyak cerita yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tapi Sakura sadar bahwa ia tak dapat memaksa keadaan untuk kembali seperti dulu. Mereka memerlukan proses untuk mengembalikan semua keadaan seperti sedia kala.  
Tapi rasa bahagia itu hanya sesaat saja, tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi tegang. Terlihat mesin yang menyambungkan kabel ke bagian tubuh Sasuke memberikan sinyal bahwa orang yang menggunakannya dalam keadaan darurat. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia berlari mencari dokter di luar ruangan, berteriak meminta pertolongan. Dokter datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, namun apa yang terlihat adalah bahwa dokter dan suster yang ada di ruangan tersebut sudah mulai melepas semua alat bantu yang ada di seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke  
"Kami sudah berusaha, tapi kehendak Tuhan  
berkata lain. semoga semua keluarga tabah menerima ini". Ucap dokter memberi keterangan pada Sakura.  
Dunia seakan berhenti bagi Sakura. Harapannya kali ini benar-benar sudah musnah. Tak akan ada lagi harapan untuk kesembuhan Sasuke. Di sudut ruangan terlihat dokter melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan Sakura pun ikut melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan. Pukul dua belas tepat. Keluarga Sasuke yang baru saja tiba juga segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat orang yang di kasihi untuk terakhir kalinya. Sementara Sakura terduduk di lantai ruangan rumah sakit, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi akan sirna. Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi, namun adalah benar-benar kenyataan, kenyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus ia hadapi.  
"Sasukee… kenapa harus membuka mata itu, kalau kamu ingin menutupnya selamanya? Kenapa tak kamu biarkan saja mata itu tertutup malam ini, namun nafas itu tetap ada selamanya?" Sakura merintih dalam tangisannya.  
"Aku ingin menulis puisi yang terakhir untuk kamu, setelah ini aku tak akan pernah menulis puisi-puisi lainnya selamanya." Ucap Sakura sambil membuka buku yang berisi puisi-puisi yang ditulisnya, seraya menahan air yang ada di sudut matanya sehingga tak jadi tertumpah membasahi pipinya.

Penantianku terjawab…  
Harapanku tercapai…  
Aku menyayangimu, namun tak mampu memilikimu.  
Aku mengharapkanmu, namun Tuhan berkehendak lain padamu.  
Aku kecewa… Aku marah…  
Namun apa guna jika itu mampu  
membuatmu bahagia.  
Aku tak rela…  
Namun keadaan memaksa.  
Setiap awal akan berakhir  
Setiap pertemuan akan berujung perpisahan  
Tapi tetaplah percaya, setiap kejadian akan memberi hikmah.  
Selamat Jalan kekasih  
Bahagiaku untukmu selamanya…

Itulah puisi terakhir yang di tulis Sakura, setelah menyelesaikan puisi tersebut, Sakura meninggalkan buku itu di bangku rumah sakit dan segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit.  
"Terima kasih untuk cinta itu, percayalah… saat engkau bahagia di alam sana, begitupun aku akan melanjutkan kehidupanku di alam ini dengan bahagia." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menabahkan dirinya dan kemudian berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

THE END

.

.

.

Mind to review

Area bacotan author : Gimana Minna-san setelah membaca Fic absurd Bakpao ? (^o^)/

muleskah ? muntahkah ? matikah ? oke ini terlalu berlebihan -.-"

Hohohohohoo…minna-san tolong tinggalkan jejak ya dikolom review yeee ('3')/

Sign : Bakpao ('-')/

ARIGATOU (^_^)/


End file.
